


How Barbra Streisand Helped Kurt Hummel Own His Sexy

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets his hands on some video of Kurt at the Lima Mall. He has a hard time believing this is the same boy who once claimed to be as sexy as a baby penguin. And Blaine will make him see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Barbra Streisand Helped Kurt Hummel Own His Sexy

It was Saturday afternoon and Blaine was going through his email, cleaning out the junk and filing away notes from the last couple Warbler meetings before getting started on his homework for next week when he noticed he had a new email from Jeff. The message was simply a smiley face in the subject with no text in the body aside from Jeff's signature and a note that a video file was attached. The file was simply titled "Barbra Streisand." That definitely piqued his curiosity because there was no way Barbra could have been within 10 miles of Ohio without Kurt dragging Blaine with him to wherever she would have been appearing. With a hint of trepidation, Blaine clicked to download the file and opened the video.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Jeff was apparently behind the camera, laughing as he filmed Nick trying to shove as many fries as he could in his mouth at once. It looked like they were at the food court at the Lima mall. Then Blaine heard Jeff say, "Hey, isn't that Kurt?" as he panned the camera over to see Kurt talking with Rachel and Puck. "We should totally go say hi."

Nick just nodded around the fries stuffed in his mouth, taking his drink with them and Blaine followed along as the two boys walked towards Kurt. Jeff was zooming in on Kurt, probably attempting to be stealthy and failing horribly, but also allowing Blaine to get a good look at the outfit Kurt was wearing. He had on what was possibly the tightest pair of red pants Blaine had ever seen. They were practically painted on, they were so tight. A white short-sleeve button down shirt that was straining around his biceps with a red tie was topped off with a red, white and blue striped tank top that Blaine was pretty sure was actually a woman's top but looked amazing on Kurt just the same. The outfit was completed with a bright red fedora perched at what could only be described as a jaunty angle on Kurt's head. The whole thing would have looked completely ridiculous on anyone else, but on Kurt.... He just wore it like it was the finest couture straight off the Paris runways. 

Blaine felt himself leaning closer to the screen, wishing the image was a better quality so he could expand it to full screen. God, Kurt looked... amazing. It seemed like he had jumped right back into his fashionista ways after leaving Dalton, and Blaine, as always, was left stunned at the outfits Kurt managed to put together. Blaine always felt like such a schlub next to him. 

But back to the video. 

Puck ran off down the escalator leaving Kurt and Rachel alone. Jeff was just getting close enough to hear what they were saying as Kurt turned, leaned over the railing to yell at someone before he turned back around, and struck a pose that pulled all the breath from Blaine's body. Kurt was just standing there, oozing sex. The look in his eyes was enough to stop anyone dead in their tracks and be instantly mesmerized. 

And then the music started.

It took a few seconds as Blaine was completely distracted by what Kurt was doing to recognize the song. Honestly, how could Kurt think he didn't know what sexy was? Where were these moves when they practiced with the Warblers? This was Kurt just being sex on legs and apparently totally oblivious to his own appeal.

By this time, Jeff and Nick had stopped their approach and just kept filming from afar. Kurt suddenly grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her down the escalator where a group of teenagers were waiting to join them. Had Kurt organized a flashmob at the Lima mall to dance to Duck Sauce's "Barbra Streisand" for... Rachel? In a day? What the hell was going on? Honestly, Blaine didn't care. He was just glued to Kurt, as Jeff seemed to be. He had run up to the railing when Kurt had abandoned his post and kept the lens zoomed in on Kurt as he and Rachel joined everyone down on the first floor.

Rachel was standing off to the side as Kurt joined the fray, grabbing a seemingly random girl as he started dancing. Blaine was instantly insanely jealous of her. They were holding hands and leaning against each other, shaking their hips and Blaine wanted to be her. Blaine wanted to dance with Kurt like that. He was strutting around the floor like he owned it, dancing with Puck and whatever other random person he ran into. He was amazing.

All too soon, the video was over. Blaine was leaning over his desk, panting harshly, his dick throbbing painfully in his jeans. He was completely speechless and awed and amazed by what he had just seen. His boyfriend, who didn't think he was sexy, had just put on one hell of a show in front of a couple hundred strangers at the Lima mall. Without thinking, he reached down to pop the button and pull down the zipper on his jeans. He sighed at the release in pressure on his aching cock and pulled hard and fast coming more quickly than he had in a long time. He swiped his free hand down his face, trying to calm his racing heart. He pulled a couple Kleenex from the box on his desk and quickly cleaned himself up.

Blaine scrambled for his phone, scrolling through his contacts to find Jeff's number.

"Thank you!" he said breathlessly after Jeff answered.

He hung up quickly, the sound of Jeff chuckling ringing in his ears. He didn't let it linger, though. He scrolled back through his contacts to Kurt's name. He had to see him.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said in what he hoped was a carefree manner. "What are you up to this fine afternoon?"

"Oh, not much. Trying to get started on catching up on assignments some of the teachers insist I must complete. Which is so ridiculous because I completed far more thorough and comprehensive assignments at Dalton, but they won't accept them! Luckily, most of them are giving me a couple weeks to get everything completed since this is on top of the regular homework assignments," Kurt sighed. "It's going to be a busy few weeks for me. But, luckily, everyone is out of the house today so I have nothing to distract me from getting it done."

Blaine was torn. It sounded like Kurt was happy to be alone and working on his assignments, but Blaine _needed_ to see him. He would have to approach this carefully.

"Well, that does sound rather tedious," he sympathized. "Listen, you mentioned you were home alone and I was wondering if I could maybe stop by? I won't stay long and distract you too much, but there's, um, something I want you to see."

"Sure!" Kurt agreed. "Dad and Carole should both be out until dinner time and Finn is over at Quinn's, so who knows when he's coming home... ."

Blaine just laughed. "Great. I'll see you in a little bit then?"

"I'll be here! See you soon."

"OK. Bye!"

Blaine hung up with Kurt and started digging through his drawers for a flash drive he had sitting around somewhere. He pulled it triumphantly from underneath a stack of old essays and set the video to transfer. While that was going, he dashed off to the bathroom for a quick clean-up and to make sure everything was in place. He checked himself in the mirror, noticing his hair was a little wilder than usual, but he had forgone his usual gel as it was the weekend and there was a slight flush to his cheeks that would be easy enough to blame on the brisk spring wind.

He got back to his room just as the transfer finished, packed a few books hoping he could maybe convince Kurt that they could study together for a little bit, grabbed his keys and was out the door. The drive over to Lima seemed to take forever as new construction seemed to have popped up on most of the major roads with the return of warmer weather. Blaine was getting more and more frustrated with every lane closure and detour he encountered. He finally left the highway and just took surface streets the rest of the way. He rolled down his window and turned up the radio allowing the rush of cool air and music to wash over him, calming him down. By the time he pulled up outside the Hummel/Hudson abode he was much more in control and smiling at just the thought of getting to see Kurt.

He bounced up the sidewalk, humming along to the Matchbox Twenty song that had just been playing on the radio. He rang the doorbell and laughed as the door swung open almost immediately. Kurt must have been waiting for him.

"Anxious to see me?" Blaine teased.

"It's been two days, of course I am," Kurt answered pulling Blaine into the house and a fierce hug.

Blaine sighed and relaxed into Kurt's arms. It was strange to think, but he sometimes liked this better than kissing Kurt, if that was possible. He just never really imagined himself with someone taller than he was. Not that Kurt towered over him, but those couple inches really made a difference in these situations. It made him feel... safe. Protected. He pulled back from the hug and managed to hold himself to a small chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Hi," he said, a dopey smile on his face.

"Hi," Kurt replied, smiling just as widely.

The both laughed, breaking the tension around them.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Kurt asked.

"Um, can we go upstairs? I need to use your computer," Blaine explained.

"Sure," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him up the stairs to his room.

Kurt's room was just as neat as it always was. Everything was in its place, save for the mess of books on his bed. Blaine added his bag to the mess and dug through it to find the flash drive. Once found, he went over the Kurt's computer and got the video ready and loaded. After a moment, he got up, pushing the chair out of the way and dragged over the little bench Kurt had in front of his vanity. Kurt just looked at him puzzled, until Blaine held out his hand, inviting Kurt to join him. He took both of Kurt's hands in his, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath and looked Kurt right in the eye.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we practiced that number for the Crawford girls and you claimed to be as sexy as a baby penguin?"

The smile immediately dropped off Kurt's face and he looked away. "Unfortunately, yes," he said. "I'd been trying to forget."

Blaine reached up and gently turned Kurt back to face him. "I want you to watch this and then tell me how you can still think that."

He waited a moment for Kurt to nod, who finally acquiesced and Blaine hit play on the video. Kurt looked confused and then laughed unexpectedly when he saw Nick on the camera, his mouth stuffed full with fries. He turned to look at Blaine, silently asking what was going on. Blaine just nodded back at the screen, urging Kurt to resume watching. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's face, needing to see his reaction. As soon as the camera panned over to the Kurt in the video, Kurt's face fell as he apparently realized what was happening.

"Where did you... ?" he asked.

"Just watch," Blaine answered.

Blaine watched Kurt as Kurt watched the performance on the video. He was frowning at himself on the screen and squirming uncomfortably next to Blaine. Fortunately, even though Blaine wasn’t watching the video, it was burned into his brain, so he knew what was happening every second and started becoming hard again. He took some slow, deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but having Kurt in person next to him and being able to smell Kurt's unique scent wasn't helping any. His breathing was shallow and he could feel sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. If he looked in a mirror he'd probably see his face flushed with excitement.

Suddenly, Kurt reached up and stopped the video before it had ended, pulling himself away from Blaine and began to pace the floor. Blaine just sat there patiently, waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"First, I'm not even going to ask where that came from because I'm not sure I want to know. Second, just... fine I looked completely ridiculous, okay? Is that what you want?" 

That was not the reaction Blaine was hoping for. He turned back to the computer for a second and paused it near the beginning, just after the music had started.

"Come back here, please," Blaine said holding his hands out to Kurt. 

Kurt just rolled his eyes, but came and sat next to Blaine again, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Look at me," Blaine urged. Kurt raised his head but fixed his gaze on the wall over Blaine's shoulder. "Please, Kurt. Just... look at me and tell me what you see."

Blaine watched as Kurt's gaze slowly trailed back to him. He watched Kurt take in Blaine's still slightly disheveled hair, the flush he could feel sitting on his cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the slightly sweaty palms that were gripping Kurt's hands like a lifeline. He watched as the realization of what all that meant became apparent and Kurt blushed, dropping his gaze and biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Yes, oh," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"You thought _that_ was... ?"

"Very much. If I may be extremely blunt for a moment, it's a good thing Brian had decided to go home this weekend since I needed to relieve some, um, _tension_ after watching that earlier."

"Really?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Absolutely."

Kurt looked back up at the computer his eyes fixed on his own frozen image. "But I wasn't even trying to be sexy or anything," he said.

"I know," Blaine replied. "And that's the point. You don't have to try, Kurt. You _are_ sexy just by being who you are."

"Sure, okay."

"Kurt, have I ever lied to you about anything?"

"No."

"Then why would I start with something like this?"

Kurt just shrugged and looked back at the computer again. He bit his lip and titled his head to the side as if studying the picture to try and see what Blaine saw.

"Can you see it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't... I don't know," Kurt said honestly. "I think, objectively, I can see how you would find that guy sexy. But I can't... That's not _me_ ," he insisted.

"Okay. Come here," Blaine said standing up and pulling Kurt over to his mirror. "Now, do that," Blaine added, pointing back at the monitor.

Kurt immediately tensed and started pulling one of those ridiculous faces he had made a couple weeks ago. 

"Okay, stop," Blaine said.

"See? I can't... ,"

"Just wait a minute." Blaine walked back to the computer and opened Kurt's music folder. It had to be in there somewhere. "Maybe we just need a little mood music." He finally found what he was looking for and _Barbra Streisand_ started playing over the speakers.

"Now," Blaine said returning to Kurt's side. "Let's do this again."

"I can't, Blaine," Kurt said. "Every time I try... ."

"Then don't," Blaine interrupted. "As the wise master Yoda once said, 'Do or do not. There is no try'."

"You are such a nerd," Kurt told him.

"I know. And you are sexy. Now do it," he commanded as he moved behind Kurt, settling his hands on Kurt's waist.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his shoulders as if trying to relax himself. Blaine watched as his hips started moving almost unconsciously to the beat of the music. After a moment, Kurt opened his eyes and leveled that same steamy look from the mall at his reflection in the mirror. If Blaine had been turned on before just seeing that look on camera, it in no way prepared him for seeing it live and in person. Blaine gasped and gripped Kurt's waist tighter. Kurt's gaze shifted from his own reflection to Blaine's and that was it. Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and moved so he was standing in front of Kurt, staring for a moment before leaning in and taking Kurt's mouth in a brutal kiss. 

Kurt just moaned in response, his hands flying up to grip the back of Blaine's neck. His mouth opened under Blaine's onslaught, their tongues tangling messily and teeth clashing. He felt Kurt slowly start to back away, pulling Blaine with him. It took a second for Blaine to catch on, but he slowly realized that Kurt was directing them towards his bed.

 _Oh, that's new,_ he thought. All their previous make-out sessions had been relegated to the living room couch as Kurt was still a little nervous with such matters. This was definitely a step in the right direction.

Blaine grunted as the back of his knees hit Kurt's mattresses and he plopped down abruptly, breaking the kiss. He looked up and was once more taken with how Kurt appeared. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bright and wild, hips lips were swollen and red from their kisses. Blaine was sure he was in a similar state. He reached for Kurt, urging him down on to the bed. Kurt started looking nervous again and Blaine quickly kissed him to ease his fears. Kurt melted into him, easily laying down next to Blaine.

"Whatever you want," Blaine whispered, moving his mouth to kiss along Kurt's jaw and neck.

"I want. I want so much," Kurt replied, pulling back to look at Blaine, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I just never thought I could have."

"You have me," Blaine told him. "However you want me."

That must have been the right thing to say because Kurt immediately pounced, pushing Blaine on to his back and settled his weight firmly over Blaine's hips. He knew Kurt could feel how hard he was, it would be difficult not to. It took every ounce of will power he had not to just thrust up against Kurt to get some friction going. He knew they were in completely new territory here and Blaine had to tread lightly to make sure he didn't scare Kurt away.

However, it appeared Blaine had nothing to worry about as moments later Kurt solved his dilemma by shifting his position and rocking his hips down into Blaine's. Blaine tore his mouth away from Kurt, his neck arching back as he groaned at the contact.

"Kurt," he whispered, unable to hold back anymore and pushing up against Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt responded, biting on sucking on Blaine's neck.

Emboldened by Kurt's response so far, Blaine pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt where it had ridden up in back, finally touching bare skin. It was warm and soft and smooth and Blaine immediately wanted more. He slowly moved his hands up Kurt's back, pleased to hear Kurt whimper in response and rock his hips harder against Blaine's. Blaine adjusted their position slightly, tangling their legs together and making it easier to rut against Kurt's thigh. 

"God, Blaine," Kurt whispered, burying his head in Blaine's neck. "I want... ."

"Anything," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt responded wordlessly pulling Blaine's t-shirt from his jeans and pushing it up his torso. Blaine nudged Kurt slightly, getting him to sit up. He finished pulling the shirt off himself, his eyes fixed on Kurt's face as he bared himself for the first time. He knew he had more body hair than most boys his age and he'd always wished he could just get rid of some of it. But now, seeing Kurt's face staring at him, pupils dilated and practically drooling, maybe it wasn't so bad. Kurt's hand reached out slowly and he scratched lightly through the hair covering Blaine's chest.

"It's... ," Kurt whispered.

"A lot, I know," Blaine laughed.

"No," Kurt said. "Well, yes, but it's... really hot. I never really thought much about it, but it... it looks good on you."

"Thanks," Blaine replied. "May I?" he asked, moving his hands to the hem of Kurt's henley.

Kurt nodded shyly and raised his arms up for Blaine to remove his shirt. Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss and swiftly pulled the garment off before Kurt could change his mind. He threw the shirt over his head letting it fall where it may, his eyes never leaving the skin that had just been revealed to him. He could tell Kurt was physically restraining himself from crossing his arms to hide from Blaine's eyes. Not that Blaine would ever understand why; Kurt's body was amazing. He was perhaps not as defined as Blaine was, but there was a lean strength hiding just under the surface. His skin was milky white and scattered with pale freckles that Blaine knew would darken in the sun. A smattering of fine hair fell across his chest with a slightly darker patch extending down from his navel.

Not wanting to give Kurt any chance to doubt himself or how Blaine felt about him, Blaine leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the skin just over Kurt's heart. It was just as soft and smooth as it looked and it made Blaine want to do nothing more than mark it up with his teeth. However, he also knew Kurt would probably kill him if that happened, so he settled for kissing every inch his lips could reach, his arms wrapped protectively around Kurt's back.

Kurt's hands came up and tangled in Blaine's hair, pulling him closer as his head fell back, exposing that glorious neck to Blaine's questing lips. Almost unconsciously, they began rutting together, needing to find a relief from the tension.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his nails scratching at Blaine's skull. "I can't... .Please... ."

"Don't hold back," Blaine encouraged. "Come on, Kurt. Let me see."

Immediately, Kurt ducked down to bring Blaine's lips back to his own and he shuddered once, twice against Blaine, moaning with his release. The feeling of Kurt coming apart in his arms was enough to push Blaine over the edge and he pulled Kurt close as followed soon after. He collapsed back on to the bed, holding Kurt close, never wanting to lose this feeling. 

He must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because the next thing Blaine remembers is Kurt pressing gentle kisses to his chest, one hand gently stroking over his stomach.

"Hi," he said quietly, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt tilted his head, resting his chin on Blaine's chest. "Hi," he said, a soft smile on his lips.

"That was... ," Blaine paused trying to find the words to describe everything he was feeling. He was overwhelmed and calm and giddy and just _happy_. 

"Unexpected?" Kurt guessed.

Blaine laughed lightly at his response. "That is one word for it," he agreed. "Do you get it now?"

"I think so," Kurt said. "It's going to take me some time to completely accept it, but I'm getting there."

"Good," Blaine said. "So, what are you?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and lightly swatted Blaine on the chest.

"No, come on. I want to hear you say it and believe it."

"Fine," Kurt said, sitting up and moving to look Blaine dead in the eye. "I'm sexy."

"Mm, nope," Blaine teased. "I don't believe you."

"Shut up! You know I'm a sexy beast."

"Hell yeah, you are," Blaine agreed pulling Kurt back down for more kisses.

A few days later, Kurt was standing downstage, front and center waiting to kick off the glee club's performance of _Born This Way_. Blaine was hidden backstage, his desire to see Kurt perform even stronger after their little weekend encounter. When Kurt had mentioned what song they were performing and showed Blaine his t-shirt, Blaine knew he had to be here. He'd managed to drag Kurt off before they started for a little alone time. He'd even managed to mess up Kurt's hair a little without being massacred for it.

Now, standing there, watching his boyfriend getting ready to sing with a completely ridiculous case of sex-hair and loving every second of it, Blaine just smiled. This was the Kurt he loved and wanted the world to see. Maybe one day they would.

THE END


End file.
